The Revelations Summary
by Distorted Fantasy
Summary: This is the summary for a SasuNaru I have been working on for a good year. Mainly published it so my friend will have a clue of what it's going to be about. More details inside. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Story is rated M for a reason folks, see inside.


**A/N:**I have been working on a SasuNaru for my friend Crystal for the past year or so. And I am proud to say it is final near its finishing stage. I now have an idea of when I will be able to start publishing it on-line and thus forth I have created this 'summary' of the story to see what SasuNaru fans think of it. Weather they think it will be interesting, or totally lame...I am just wondering. See, I am not a SasuNaru fan, but I do write the stories. This is also my first full length novel and I do hope it comes out to be a good one.  
**RATING:**The story is rated 'M' for a reason. It contains Yaoi (male on male), some indications of Yuri (female on female), highly suggestive themes, high sexual references, violence, blood, gore, and some disturbing images. This story may offend those who strongly believe in the bible, so if it offends you I am sorry in advanced. I did not mean to offend any one, it is just a story.

Now enough with my rambling and onto the summary...

PLEASE READ AND RATE! 3

* * *

**The Revelations**

* * *

_From the creation of light…_

"Now the Earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and He separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day," and the "darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning – the first day."

-Book of Genesis 2:5

_And the separation of land, sky, and water…_

"And God said, "Let there be an expanse between the waters to separate water from water." So God made the expanse and separated the water under the expanse from the water above it. And it was so. God called the expanse "sky." And there was evening, and there morning – the second day."

-Book of Genesis 6:8

_From the creation of vegetation and land…_

"And God said, "Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear." And it was so. God called the dry ground "land," and the gathered waters he called "seas." And God saw that it was good. Then God said, "Let the land produce vegetation: seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds." And it was so. The land produced vegetation: plants bearing seed according to their kinds and trees bearing fruit with seed in it according to their kinds. And God saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning – the third day."

-Book of Genesis 9:13

_And the making of the universe…_

"And God said, "Let there be lights in the expanse of the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark seasons and days and years, and let them be lights in the expanse of the sky to give light on the earth." And it was so. God made two great lights – the greater light to govern the day and the lesser light to govern the night. He also made the stars. God set them in the expanse of the sky to give light on the earth, to govern the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness. And God saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning – the fourth day."

-Book of Genesis 14:19

_From the upbringing of birds and fish…_

"And God said, "Let the water teem with living creatures, and let the birds fly above the earth across the expanse of the sky." So God created the great creatures of the sea and every living and moving thing with which the water teems, according to their kinds, and every winged bird according to its kinds. And God saw that it was good. God blessed them and said, "Be fruitful and increase in number and fill the water in the seas, and let the birds increase on the earth." And there was evening, and there morning – the fifth day."

-Book of Genesis 20:23

_And the making of the beasts…_

"And God said, "Let the land produce living creatures according to their kinds: livestock, creatures that move along the ground, and wild animals, each according to its kind." And it was so. God made the wild animals according to their kinds, the livestock according to their kinds, and all the creatures that move along the ground according to their kinds. And God saw that it was good."

-Book of Genesis 24:25

_And the birth of man…_

"Then God said, "Let us make man in our image, in our likeness, and let them rule over the fish of the sea and the birds of the air, over the livestock, over all the Earth, and over all the creatures that move along the ground." So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them. And God blessed them, and God said to them, "Be fruitful and multiply, and fill the Earth and subdued it; and have dominion over the fish of the sea and over the birds of the air and over every living thing that moves upon the Earth."

-Book of Genesis 26:28

_Satan has watched us._

"And I will put enmity between you and the woman, and between your offspring and hers; he will crush your head, and you will strike his heel."

-Book of Genesis (3) 15

_For we all know…_

"It is what you were born to do."

_That an Angel…_

"You must kill him!"

_And a Serpent…_

"I-I love you…"

_Are two very different beings…_

"Please…don't leave me…"

_That was never meant to be together._

"Sorry."

_**The Revelations**__**a SasuNaru FanFic, coming January 2010**_


End file.
